The Legend of Irma Pince
by KESwriter
Summary: A former Ravenclaw student recounts the bravery of Irma Pince during the Battle of Hogwarts and the events leading up to it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I have loved Harry Potter as long as everyone. I haven't written anything Harry Potter related in years but this is the first world I wrote fan fiction about.

The Legend of Irma Pince

Author's Note:

There was always more to Irma Pince than people saw. People who called her names and cringed when saw her. She about as well-liked as Filch by students when they saw her and had overdue books. There was so little people knew about her bravery. I once heard the legendary Harry Potter say she resembled an underfed vulture. Granted he was a second-year back then, but it is unfortunate that this is the impression she left on many students.

I supposed I should mention who I am. My name is Anna Beatrice. Really I am nobody. I was a sixth year Ravenclaw during the Battle of Hogwarts. No I don't have any special memories about the man many still call the Boy Who Lived. Today, twenty years later, I am a local charm breaker for the ministry with a pair of teenage girls who got sorted into Griffindor and I am as proud as can be. But again this isn't about me, this about the woman whose bravery mostly went unnoticed during the Battle of Hogwarts and the events that led up to them.

The day of what I believe to be her bravest acts I asked her if I could write about them and she said no. I asked her every anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Nineteen years later on the day before the anniversary she sent me a vial of memories with a note to use them carefully. I sent owls to a few friends and learned that she would be retiring the next year after sixty years of service. I guess she is ready for her story to be told.

Most of her memories are small fragments that tell volumes about how her actions affected things. As she was mostly seen behind a desk few people realize she did more than stamp books. When students entered the library she considered them to be under her protection. She watched and listened and there was little she missed. Was she tricked by a few notes giving access to the restricted by pompous professors? No actually. If students misused their notes she trusted the professors to hold them to accountable. She never felt comfortable when certain people were in the library and watched the students even more closely. Some students might have misjudged that as her being super-intrusive but it was far from the opposite. Despite impressions, she cared more about the student than the books and that was never more obvious than during the Battle of Hogwarts.

But the events leading up to that fateful night are just as valuable. During each year of Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts she sensed thing were changing and prepared accordingly. This was her school she made a vow to do her part to protect and guide the students. This is the story, the legend of Irma Pince.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thanks for the feedback!

Chapter 2:

Harry Potter's First Year

Pince did not care for the gossip going on about Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. He was just another student to her and would get no special treatment. She also had other things on her mind.

Something about Professor Quirrell did not sit well with her. Competence among Dark Arts teachers had been an issue for some years but he seemed terrified of his own shadow. What caused terror in his eyes mystified her. His turban also made her feel uneasy as she could find no reason for wearing one as he was not religious and it provided no protective magical defense. She could have easily brushed it off like the students in calling him "weird." Instead she watched him closely and made sure he was never alone with any of the students in ways as simple as finding a reason to shelve books.

There was also the sorcerer's stone. She knew about it as she helped some of the teachers research the protective spells. This was not a simple task and there were meetings where she presented reading materials to help them collaborate especially among rivalries such as the deep one between Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

Many have written about the how the legendary trio made it through all the challenges to get to the stone, but none have mentioned the other students who've tried. There was a group of Ravenclaws who tried to hunt down the corridor and map the layout. In general Ravenclaws aren't as intimidated by Pince. So a few did ask for help with figuring out how or to find it for "research purposes." She said that it was a complex selection of combinations that took at least three years to master finding it and any other way was purely by chance. She suggested they focus their studies elsewhere.

When she saw Hagrid come into the library, Pince knew there was nothing good about it. When she was picking up she saw he reading up on dragons. She could have told Dumbledore about it right then and there. But she didn't because she abided by a code of honor. She would not share the private information of library users to anyone. The library was a safe space for people to research without judgement. This wasn't the first time he had come in the library but more on that later.

At the end of the school year she was relieved to hear Voldemorte was gone from the school. But she sensed that an entity that had lived that long wasn't going to die so easily again. This scared her and she was already thinking of ways to prepare the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thanks for the great reviews and support. I am sorry about some of the errors.

Chapter 3:

Harry Potter's 2nd Year:

It might surprise some but beloved Hogwarts gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid and Pince were studying at Hogwarts at the same time. What might surprise more people is the fact that she stood up for him when he was expelled. Hagrid was actually one of the first first-years to visit the library. He had lived with his muggle father all his life and now he was eager to learn everything about monsters. Pince a trainee librarian, said she could never forget the look of delight on his face when he saw the whole section of books on magical creatures.

"Not all monsters are bad you," he said with and eager smile. "Some are just misunderstood. All need someone to look out for them."

Pince could see there was more to Hagrid in more ways than one.

But it was also her greatest regret she did not do more. She claims she didn't stand up for him as much as "whisper in the wind." She wrote an anonymous letter detailing why she did not think Hagrid was guilty to Dumbledore who was already well-liked and trusted. Pince may have been a few years older than Tom Riddle, but there was magnetic energy to him that made him intimidating as much as charming. To this day she wonders whether she could have done more.

…

A quick note of interest about Gilderoy Lockhart. Pince didn't believe a word he ever said. He wasn't a terrible student as he did spend a great deal of time in the library doing research and reading biographies. He also ready many books about fairytales and legends. When it came to purchasing his books for the library, she argued against it as she felt they lacked proper value to the defense against dark arts section. When she heard he was hired as the professor for the class, she rolled her eyes.

When the cupids came into the library, she pulled out the valentines and glitter and turned them into mini tornadoes that were said to have followed them for three floors. Having seen that personally, I think that is when I came to admire her. It was a scary year and that was the funniest thing I had seen.

…

There have always been gaps in how Harry Potter managed to vanquish the giant snake that haunted the school. Harry may have slayed the snake but Pince saved Hermione Granger's life.

Hermione came rushing into the library just before the quiditch match and Pince sensed something was off. She was about to follow her when she heard something rattling in the old pipes near her living quarters. When she came back Hermione was waiting for her looking desperate.

"Madame Pince do you have a mirror I could borrow please?"

Hermione was extremely mature for her age in terms of respecting knowledge. Therefore Pince had no problem with waving one out of air with her wand.

"Can you tell me what this all about?" Pince asked.

Hermione was already running to the exit. "Sorry I have to tell Harry!"

Later when McGonagall questioned her, she had little to add. She had looked around to see what Hermione was looking for but the she was careful enough to put her books back.

Hermione later thanked her for the mirror and tried to apologize for being so rude. Pince told her there was nothing to feel sorry about. Hermione tried to tell people how Pince had helped but few cared.

…

This latest appearance of Voldemort worried Pince even more. This was a separate incident but it showed that Voldemort could be present in different ways. She turned her study in a special research room when the library was closed and she wasn't expecting visitors. There were pieces to a puzzle and she wished she had more.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I know this chapter is on the short side(for a person writes like me anyway) but I hope you find it interesting.

Chapter 4:

Harry Potter's 3rd Year

Many years ago James Potter's family received a hefty fine of twelve galleons for losing two books on animagi transformation. It was paid and the record was kept and Irma Pince mentally inventoried it as part of conspiracy when it came another student who was a werewolf and Dumbledore came looking for the ancient records of the ground plans for school. I should mention all of this common knowledge now so Pince feels no guilt in presenting this information from her perspective. Again Irma Pince had her suspicions but said nothing and assumed things would work themselves out.

Anybody who has had the misfortune of entering the library with food knows she hates seeing students with food in the library. Here is a little known facts, she hates _seeing_ it but will tolerate eating if you do so with discretion. This is another thing Ravenclaws are more likely to at least suspect than most other houses. If you're there on a Saturday studying for O.W.L. and skip lunch she'll either kick you out with orders to eat and promise to watch your things or look the other way if you bring something you can eat quietly for sustenance.

I mention all of this because when dementors was stationed at the school, Pince had a small bowl of chocolate frogs under her desk. On Hogsmeade days she would vanish some to near the entrance of the library if she saw students coming directly from there. I had heard about these chocolate frog appearances but assumed like everyone else it had something do with Dumbledore or even Professor Lupin. Pince had always found another place to work when students came in with their contraband she had secretly given out.

Pince believed in Sirius Black's guilt at the time. She dealt in facts not conspiracies. She helped teacher's research guarding charms. Pince was also afraid though. If this man was guilty he came to the last spot where Voldemort could be found. If he was as innocent as he claimed there a completely unknown variable on the loose. This is why she preferred facts. She had recently found out about something called a horcrux but there was nothing in her incredible library about them. Irma Pince was a librarian and hated not knowing things.

There is little else to be said about that year. Lord Voldemorte was still dormant and all Pince could do was prepare for the worst and that is why she spent the year meticulously pulling all the books about him and organizing them into a single section in the restricted area.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I am using Google translate as I know neither language.

Chapter 5:

Harry Potter's 4th Year

The question that bothers every kid is what a teacher does during the summer. Okay maybe not every kid but I did at least. The answer is rather interesting because the school hosts international scholarly conferences. That year it was the host to a European conference where the keynote speakers were from France and Romania. Can anyone guess why?

Irma Pince was occupied with prepping the school for the Triwizard Cup. Having books about the various languages readily available and drawing up basic maps for the visiting students. She was instructed on how to guide the Triwizard Contestants when they came looking for information from her. It sounded like a nice pleasant if dangerous, student event. Danger wasn't a problem for her so long as it was organized.

But she knew it was no coincidence when the Dark Mark appeared at the Quidditch World Cup. Voldemort was coming back and the school event seemed like the perfect place to make an entrance. She noted how all the events seemed to center around Harry Potter. Voldemort was going to kill the child who nearly killed him first. She added a few more defensive spell books to the collection as she had every year since Harry started at Hogwarts.

…

"Bonjour!"

"Alo!"

"Bibliothèque en haut."

"Biblioteca sus scari"

The library became extremely popular when it was discovered to be the favorite place of Victor Krum. He was nothing but gracious to Pince and apologized for the interruption. Pince did her best to clear out the library by asking the student's purpose and that kept some of them away. She did note that he liked to study near Hermione Granger and that couldn't be a coincidence.

She knew Igor Karkaroff's name rang bells during Voldemort's first reign of terror and it turned out he was one of the deatheaters who exchanged names for his life. Pince noted how he often seemed desperate to speak with Severus Snape, another famous deatheater who was cleared by Dumbledore. There was a look of fear next panic in the Durmstrang headmaster's eyes that she had only seen in Professor Quirrel. This was another person she decided to watch while he was in the library.

…

I don't think I need to tell anyone how chaotic things were during the events of the Triwizard Final when Harry Potter returned with Cedric Diggory's dead body. I know I ran from stands and went to the common room as instructed.

While Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were busy Flitwick took charge and Pince helped supervise the Ravenclaws and Griffindors. She stayed calm and cool and told several students to put their wands away. She wasn't convinced the school was under attack. There would have been more warning. This looked more like an abduction to her and she was relieved that Harry came back alive.

Once the dust settled Pince knew she had to prepare for everything. Voldemort was coming back. She was afraid but she knew she had to brave for the students. She would make sure every resource was available to the teachers and the students. She also knew how governments worked and often officials were afraid of what they did not understand. Contingencies needed to be made. Madam Irma Pince knew she was not going to the one to defeat Lord Voldemort but she was going to make sure the ones who would were prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Minerva McGonagall is my favorite character. I wrote my first fan story about her on another site years ago. But I think Irma Pince deserved a story of her own. I hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter.

Chapter 6:

Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts

In recent years many have suggested that the only person as evil as Voldemort is Dolores Umbridge. She took advantage of people at a time when few knew how or were willing to address the resurgence of danger in our world. As a student I hated her. As an adult I deplore her.

Irma Pince considered how she dealt with Umbridge as a horrible chess match of good versus evil. One of the first things Umbridge did when she came to Hogwarts was inspect her display of defensive spells. Pince had changed it though the minute she heard the woman was taking charge of the defense against dark arts class. They were all theory-based. Not a single one contained an actual spell.

"Very impressive Madame Pince," she said. "I see you value the safety of the students."

"Above everything else," Pince replied. "After all I wouldn't want any student to get hurt misusing any of the dangerous defensive spells taught by previous defense against dark arts instructors."

Umbridge scribbled something in her notebook with a pleased smile. "Very good indeed."

I know some of you might be thinking Pince was betraying her own values to save her job but that is far from the truth. Because you see Pince was a charms master and whenever a student came looking for a book on practical defensive spells they would appear. This powerful spell even tricked in Umbridge's inquisitorial spell.

…

Pince also made a deal with the devil or a better word would be "imp" I think. One day when Umbridge was teaching she hunted down Peeves the poltergeist.

"I have a deal to make with you Peeves!" she shouted.

Peeve nearly fell out of the air.

"The library lady want to make a deal with Peevsy?"

"You burn down my records for what students checked out and I'll let you destroy another section of the library of your choice."

The poltergeist looked intrigued.

"Why would you approach sweet innocent old me? You hate me and have thrown things at me when I've paid you a nice little visit."

"Would you like to mess with Umbridge or not?"

"You really want me to help you? Why would Peevsy do your dirty work?"

"I could resort to black-mail and tell the Bloody Barron about your previous offenses."

Peeves cackled. "Peevsy likes the way the library lady thinks."

…

A few days later Pince let out a blood-curdling scream.

"PEEVES YOU MONSTER! I'LL END YOU FOR THIS," she screamed at the sight of her records burning and making the charms section a mess.

She stomped around waving spells at him to make him leave as Peeves cackled delightedly. Pince turned to a random Hufflepuff and ordered her to find Umbridge.

Pince was on the verge of tears when she arrived. "All my records. My records! How am I supposed to keep track of what students have my precious books?"

Umbridge patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. "It's okay dear," she said sweetly. "I'll make sure Peeves is vanished for good this time."

But of course he wasn't. You can't banish a poltergeist. Madame Pince also happened to keep a copy of the records in locked storage room hidden under the section on the history of Muggle European government.

Later that same day Minerva McGonagall gave a mysterious smile during dinner when Umbridge wasn't looking.

…

Of all the professors McGonagall was the closest to Pince. Nearly a Ravenclaw herself, she thirsted for knowledge and loved the library. It was no surprise to Pince when she found her browsing the transfiguration section after student hours.

"I thought you'd read all of those," she said kindly.

"I have," she said fondly, "but it is nice to look at them."

"Can I help you with anything?"

McGonagall found a pleasant seat in reading area and stretched. "I wish you could. The answers are in the books but the people in charge don't know how to read anything except what they write themselves."

Dumbledore had been banished recently and Pince could see her friend was at her wit's end.

"You're doing your best you know," she said gently as she took a seat in front of her.

"But it isn't enough!" she said angrily through tears. "Dumbledore is gone again and I am being watched like a hawk by woman does not care about the students."

"But you do," Pince said patting her hand. "And so do the rest of the teachers. They are more loyal to you than anyone else in this school right now."

"I feel too old for this."

"Which make you wise and more than ready fight for what's right. I trust you Minerva and I know you will succeed one way or another."

Minerva gave her one of the kindest smiles anyone has ever seen. "Thank you Irma, you are truly a wise librarian."

…

At this point a few might be wondering why I myself wasn't part of the underground movement. Luna Lovegood did approach me but I pretended that rules meant more than anything to me and that I would follow them to the letter. The truth was my mother had a low-level ministry job and I was afraid if I got caught she might lose it. Luna somehow seemed to understand.

"It's okay," she said in her soft whispery voice. "I understand your need to stay safe your way in order for others to stay safe."

Others thought Luna was a little crazy and wondered how she ended up in our house. I just thought she was weird and mostly ignored her. I wasn't trying to be mean. I just didn't understand her.

I mention this because Hermione Granger was getting a little frantic one day looking for a spell that would show a traitor in their midst. Pince was able to subtly direct her to the historical section where markings were used to denounce wrongdoers. I think there are muggle books on the topic too.

…

This was the end of Harry Potter's fifth year. His not so treacherous godfather was dead and the magical world knew Voldemort was alive and at large. These were dark times that would only get worse. Pince was at least relieved that Umbridge was gone and she could return to prepping the students and school the openly.

Have you ever noticed how the library shelves seemed to move? No you weren't imagining it. Pince had specific designs for how to move them in case of emergencies and I'll mention how in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Thanks for the support!

Chapter 7:

Harry Potter's 6th Year

Some people think the Battle of Hogwarts was just a mixture of random weapons. Another popular falsehood. Each professor had a specialty in terms of defensive tools. Professor Sprout had a variety of plants and always had a cutting of Devil's Snare concealed and locked in her office. Snape had potions but didn't use them for reasons everyone knows now. Flitwick knew more charms than anyone could count. Dumbledore had the Phoenix. McGonagall knew how to transfigure objects in large masses. Among many things Pince could let loose the screaming books from the restricted section in the library. Burbage knew how to use a gun, a potentially lethal muggle weapon. I could go on but I think you get the picture in terms of if the castle came under siege the school was prepared.

Pince also had family to look after. She made sure her nieces were content in the United States. She purchased one-way tickets for her godchildren to Australia. She made sure any cousins she felt responsible for were safe. Pince made sure all her personal connections to the outside world were safe so she could focus on protecting the students inside Hogwarts.

There was a sense of fear that filled the school. Rumors were flying like crazy and the _Daily Prophet_ did nothing to help the situation. There was a rash of cursed items that came into the school that were the source of concern. Focusing on school work was not easy at times and goofing around with something from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was more appealing. Pince kept alert as always. She also automatically extended due dates on books if she knew the student was having a hard time. But in general she tried to keep things running as usual despite fears.

Then Dumbledore died and the world stopped making sense. Professor Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. The castle was also attacked but no one was seriously hurt. Everyone was devastated. Grief is a horrible thing. You want to make it go away. You want to sob into your pillow for an eternity. You want everything to end. Irma Pince was not immune to these feelings.

But her job was different. Her job was to make sure thing move smoothly and make available the necessary resources. She could not comfort students the same way a teacher could so she had to be strong. She quickly posted a display of books on grief for students and teachers alike. She stamped the due date to be the start of the next school year if there was one. But she did not worry about losing books if it meant giving comfort to students.

After the memorial service Irma found Minerva McGonagall randomly pulling books out about grief. She looked like she was at her wits end as she did the last time she visited after hours. She would read a few pages and then tossed it aside onto the table. Her bun was falling down and her glasses were fogged up when she noticed Pince.

"How do you deal with grief Irma?" she asked desperately. "None of these books have the answers I'm looking for."

"I don't think there is such a thing as a right answer," Pince said gently. "You have to find your own path."

" _My own path,"_ she spat angrily. "How am I supposed to build a path when I have a school to protect?"

"You're not alone."

"Yet I'm the headmistress and I don't know what to do without him!" she shrieked. "I never have. Dumbledore was supposed to retire in ten years and let me have it for a few years until I decided to move on. Nothing is going according to plan!"

"Nothing ever does dear," Irma said calmly.

"I am lost Irma!" she shouted. "Dumbledore promised Snape had a reason for never betraying us and he never told me. And Potter has a mission from Dumbledore I know nothing about. What I am supposed to do?"

"Minerva has it occurred to you that you are being left in the dark on purpose?" she asked. "By not knowing, it cannot be tortured out of you. If and when they invade the school they won't waste time on you so you can go about protecting the students. Maybe Dumbledore has been looking at the big picture so you can look after those too young and too innocent to understand?"

McGonagall wiped away some tears. "You've thought about this haven't you?"

"Yes," she said simply. "I know Dumbledore keeps things from us. I know teachers keep things from me. I also respect these boundaries and work within them. My job is to help students find answers to question including those you give them."

Neither said anything for a few minutes. Then Minerva gave Irma a hug. "I am afraid but I feel safer knowing you're here as my center of logic."

The memory fades at this point as the women share a moment of private grief. Bravery is not just waving a wand around and shouting spells. Bravery is about standing strong when the temptation to fall apart is deep and justified. It also takes trust and courage to share private sorrows. I never saw Minerva McGonagall as weak even before seeing these memories. I believe these memories are important because being sad together can make you less lonely. Bravery has many shades of courage.

The next day Irma Pince arranged shelves in a way to create an open space. She dissolved a chair into sawdust with a flick of her wand. With another wave turned it into the hooded figure of Voldemort. She approached it purposefully.

"I will do everything I can to stop you," she said and drove her wand into the neck of the sculpture and set it on fire. The ashes fell and with another wave of the wand they were gone.

Few knew that Madame Irma Pince was not to be trifled with. They would eventually find out why.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

This section is going to be divided up into three parts.

Chapter Eight:

Harry Potter's Intended 7th Year at Hogwarts

When the minister was replaced Irma Pince knew it was over. Hogwarts would stay open but under Voldemort's regime. No one would be safe. But she was still the Hogwarts librarian and she had to be strong.

The deatheaters acted as though they had the run of the school. They knocked over suits of armor and ripped tapestries. They completely wrecked Burbage's office and her classroom. They found the muggles studies reading section and ripped it apart gleefully in front of her (they didn't know she had already hidden the majority of the collection.) No one tried to stop them for fear of repercussions as the school year hadn't even started.

The deatheaters acted more like children than anything at times. They threw water balloons at the few first years who came. They booed and threw things at anyone who was not sorted into Slytherin. Snape acted unfazed by all of it. He introduced the Carrows as the new Defense against Dark Arts teachers. He said anyone who broke the rules would be subject to new more intense punishments.

I personally saw some of the cruelty the showed Pince. They mocked her for the overdue fines they incurred as students at Hogwarts. They smeared books with chocolate. They set books on fire and had them floated them around her so close her eyebrows were singed. I approached her carefully and asked her why she didn't try to stop them. She simply and wordlessly summoned a book and gave it to me.

"Read this and you'll maybe understand," she said as she began to pick up the books smeared with chocolate to clean them.

The cover title was _History of Summoning Spells_ by Linus Lingdonbut on the inside the book was titled _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury. I returned the book at some point and purchased a muggle copy for myself and I have had my husband and children read it.

Pince did her best. Amidst everything few people noticed how much more lax she was about some rules. The last thing she wanted was to have students act afraid of something as mild as late fees.

Teachers and students alike had different strategies for dealing with the changes. Some acted as oblivious to the changes. Others acted like they enjoyed the changes. There were also some who sincerely enjoyed the changes. Students followed their lead.

Personally I tried to keep my chin up and do as told as much as possible. I did my homework. I wrote and said what they wanted to hear in "muggle studies." I stopped at attending charms club. I hid mostly in my bed with the curtains closed. I wrote letters home containing lies about how I enjoyed the new changes and felt I was doing well in school and hoped my parents believed me. I hated this and wanted to go home and be brave at the same time.

Pince must have noticed my change in demeanor as she gave me another book secretly. It was about famous wizards and courage in dark times. I smiled quickly and left. I hid it under my pillows. It did make me feel braver.

Pince was one of the few people did have a mini-radio and monitored the frequencies. She did laugh and smile when she heard the voices of former students. It filled her with hope like nothing else. There were also rumors that Harry Potter was coming back to school to fight Voldemort. Something had to be done.

Just before spring break Pince made it seem as though some students set off enhanced stink bombs in the library. The strongest bubble-head charms could not deter the scent. So she had to close the library to the faculty and students alike for a day.

That day she re-arranged things even more. She cast illusion charms on the restricted section that made it seem ordinary and dull and brought them closer to the front. She hid small incendiary devices in the ceiling. She made the curtains fire resistant unless she set the fires. Trap doors were placed in the library. There are some old reading rooms in the library that hadn't been used years that she had transformed into panic rooms for students.

It was these were the things that made Irma Pince legendary during the Battle of Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Enjoy. I haven't read the last book recently so there may be some errors and I'll fix them if they're horrible. My copy is buried under text books and other books I was inspired to read after Harry Potter.

Chapter Nine:

Battle of Hogwarts

I feel I should mention I'll be inserting myself more in this part of the story as I did play a role not in the Battle but how I managed to witness Irma Pince's bravery in it.

First off I did glimpse Harry Potter when he visited our common room. A friend in my year dragged me out of bed. He wanted to see what the diadem looked like and I had no idea why. When a Carrow arrived though I ran back to my dormitory. I am not particularly brave.

Then things went crazy. An announcement was sent to the houses for the students to be gathered in the Great Hall and then those of age could choose to fight but everyone else had to leave through some passageway I had only heard rumors about. There was a stampede of students to get to the room and the teachers were trying supervise students who were falling in and out while former students kept coming in. I was pushed out of line at some point and fell to the side. When I tried to get back in line there were too many and then the explosions came.

In the meantime Pince was busy. She set up some screaming books in various corridors to keep friends and foe alike the same areas and prevent them getting further into the school. She ordered the subjects of paintings that were doors to run and hide. She waved around her wand like a master of super-sticking spells to glue tapestries containing more doors shut. Few people realized how all these little things helped prevent the carnage from extending further. She positioned herself near the stairs to the library with her wand ready.

Then I burst in. I had been running around with four other students looking for places to hide. A couple of older Slytherins were chasing us and had been joined by some Death Eaters. Two other students with us had already been captured and I didn't want to think about what happened to them. I saw the library in front of us and despite knowing that Pince had probably locked it I thought that if I was going to die or get captured it'd might as well be in front of my favorite place in Hogwarts.

Miraculously the doors burst open. I noticed all the shelves had been rearranged. They were also empty. All the aisles were blocked off so I couldn't even see the reference desk. The only path in the library lead to one door and I trusted that it was there for a reason. I ran to the door and pulled it open and made sure my classmates got in with me. The Death Eaters and Slytherins weren't far behind and were about to enter when something or someone pulled them away. It was Pince.

The door was locked the instant I closed it but I could see through the keyhole. The other students were delighted to find comfortable chairs to hide in but I had to see. I created a telescope-like to device to see further. I was afraid for my librarian's life.

Pince quickly disarmed the two students and knocked them out with stun spells so there was only three Death Eaters. The first awful thing they did was try to set her on fire but she spun the flames back at them. Another tried to stun her but she slipped to the side and forced him to move until he ended up on one of the trap doors she created that promptly closed. Another Death Eater smashed her right leg with a spell but then she summoned a pile of books and turned them into a cage. He was trying to start a killing curse so she set the cage on fire. The last dueler disarmed her and then I thought she was going to die.

But she didn't. She muttered a few words the incendiary devices fell from the ceiling and set him on fire. She hobbled until she found her wand and was then shocked to see more death eaters coming into her library. In the memory she says she still feels foolish for not locking the doors better. It turns out one of the Death Eaters she attacked was a deputy who used his dark mark to summon more. I barely had enough sense to cover my mouth when four more death eaters came in.

After that she covered the doors with heavy shelves. She muttered a spell that blocked her ears and the screaming books erupted and knocked everyone off balance. Another launched a killing curse at her and she barely dodged it with her broken leg. She opened more trap doors and dropped more incendiary devices to create confusion. Someone knocked the other leg out from under her. She twisted her wand and a pile of books of launched on top of them. She whispered a spell and the books turned various colors.

There are these really ancient books that contain small amounts of potions designed for students to see, smell, and feel their texture. They sound like awesome books to own for school but they are also expensive and unique. Thirty different potions contained in forty different books or four fifths of this valuable collection she launched on top of the Death Eaters.

The potions acted like toxic fluid on the Death Eaters. They burned on some like acid and melted their faced and tore at their robes. They covered them with boils. They turned their hair into snakes. One lost his sight. They were all in some way transformed but one let out a curse that hit her in stomach before they lost consciousness.

I finally found my courage. With one powerful vicious spell I smashed the door open and ran to Pince. I jumped around the different traps and bodies and knelt beside her. She asked me if I was okay first of all things when she clearly wasn't. I looked over her injuries and felt completely out of my depth. I futilely screamed for help. I asked her for the spell to reverse the blocking of the doors but she refused until the castle was safe. I was becoming desperate. She needed help. I needed a patronus.

Then Irma Pince smiled. "It's okay dear," she said in the sweetest voice I think any student has ever heard, "I can die happy knowing that I protected one of my favorite students."

I used that thought to send my sparrow-shaped patronus into where it could find help.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'd appreciate further feedback but I am happy that story is out there.

Chapter Ten:

Aftermath

Irma Pince received the medical attention she needed just in time. She was at St. Mungo's for two weeks where her family fussed over her until she grew sick of it and threatened to send them away. I asked her if anyone knew of her heroic acts she said no and didn't care if anyone ever did. But I wanted people to know but she told me it didn't matter if people knew.

"I was only doing my job Miss. Beatrice," she said. "I protected you and your classmates."

"You saved us and that must count for something? Let me tell people now that things have calmed down."

"I am a private woman Miss. Beatrice and I'd rather you didn't. I did my job and that is enough."

"I'll never stop asking."

"I don't think I'll ever change my mind."

But we know now she did.

She returned to helping clean up Hogwarts and restoring the library not long afterwards. I went home to Bristol where my parents treated me like a queen but I couldn't stand it. Like many students I returned home a shell-shocked. Every loud noise made me jump. The nightmares were relentless. My parents eventually found me a magic counselor in Ireland (there were waiting lists in the UK) where I learned to focus on the bravery I witnessed rather than the horrible images I'd seen and experienced all year. Irma Pince's acts of bravery helped me in more ways than one.

Life has a way of moving on without us noticing it. The nightmares became less frequent and I was ready to go back to Hogwarts. There was new things everywhere. It seemed like a conscious effort was made to erase the bad memories.

I found out in her memory that this was true.

Minerva McGonagall was examining the new shelves and draperies.

"The library looks as lovely as ever Irma," McGonagall said

"Thank you Headmistress," Pince said

"Please, it is still Minerva," she said and wandered around. "I want nothing but new joyful memories here."

"I can't guarantee that when the fifth years still see they have study for the O.W.L.s"

McGonagall smiled. "If school work is all that troubles them then I am more than happy."

Pince smiled also. "I agree."

The memory faded so that Pince was alone behind the referenced desk with her final memory to share.

"You have asked me often enough Mrs. Beatrice-Jones that I think is worth telling the in the sense that few people know enough about what goes on in Hogwarts. Books of have been written about heroism but I hardly consider myself a hero for such books. Many of us did what was needed to protect the school. I didn't think of myself because I never do whether it is protecting a student's life, helping her find a book on the history of Hogwarts, or finding study guides for the N.E.W.T.s. Hogwarts is a place for learning and I have dedicated my life to enabling it. Please make sure the contents of your book reflect that."

I hope I did Madame Pince. I believe have done my best. Thank you for your many years of service and saving my life.

Epilogue:

Eighteen months later:

"Who knew mum had such a story in her," Tracy Beatrice-Jones said after finishing her mother's book in the Griffindor common room. "She rarely talks about what happened during her years at Hogwarts."

Mary Beatrice-Jones agreed with her little sister. "I know," she said sitting opposite her sister in the Griffindor common room. She was studying for her O.W.L.s. Mary noticed Rose Weasley in the corner of her eye. She exchanged a look with her sister.

"Do you think she knows Pince saved her mother's life?"

Tracy picked up her mother's book again. "I don't know. Why don't we ask her?"

Mary smiled. "If she doesn't we'll tell her about the legend of Irma Pince."

The End


End file.
